solo quisiera
by bless the shamy
Summary: amy descubre que tiene sentimientos por sheldon,no es tan sensillo para ella se atrevera a decirle? que pensara sheldon si se entera?
1. mis sentimientos por el

MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR EL

Lo unico que puedo hacer es quererlo,amarlo,porque a pesar de todo esta a mi lado y en el fondo quiero que el sienta lo mismo por mi,cuando me mira me siento perdida en esos dos ojos azules como el mar,adentrandome en ellos.

Simplemente lo amo y algún momento el me dira que siente lo mismo y ese dia sera el mas feliz de mi vida,quien lo diría, Amy Farrah Fowler con sentimientos por Sheldon Cooper .

Solo quisiera abrasarlo sin miedo a que no le guste,

solo quisiera besarlo,

que no tenga miedo al contacto fisico,

agarrarlo de la mano al salir,

ser una parte esencial para el,

que algun día durmamos en la misma cama y sentir su calor,

que nos acurruquemos,

hemos nacido el uno para el otro,

eh nacido para quererlo,para amarlo,

aunque por ahora sea en secreto.

Simplemente temo la respuesta de que el no siente lo mismo y que siempre solo sera mi sueño.

_**Algun dia tendre el valor de decirle lo que siento por el ,quisa sea muy pronto**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

espero que les guste se me ocurrio de momento,no es muy bueno lo se


	2. la revelación del sentimiento

solo quisiera que supiera lo que estoy pensado hacia me ahorraría todo esto,siempre digo que es tiempo, que le voy a decir todo lo que siento pero cuando estoy frente a el,toda la confianza se desvanece, siento que no puedo y prefiero callar

si el no siente lo mismo? y si luego se aleja de mi? o causarme daño

Aunque mi ultimo día siga siendo solo su "amiga" lo tendré cerca, se que si sabre sobre mis sentimientos tal ves eso cambie.

amy estaba ebria frente a la puerta del departamento de sheldon una parte de ella decía que diera vuelta y fuera al departamento de penny ya que no podía conducir pero su otra parte dijo que tocara la puerta,suavemente toco la puerta luego de un momento abrió un irritado sheldon y detrás de el estaba leonard que luego fue al departamento de penny, se quedaron solos Amy estaba muy ebria, no podía conducir así hasta su departamento que decidió ir al departamento de penny.

Amy : hola sheldon

Amy hola amy, estas ebria?

Amy: es una pregunta obvia pero te responderé, si lo estoy.

sheldon: cierto amy, que haces aquí?

Amy: pensé que iba a ser peligroso manejar en mi estado así que decidí venir y ver si puedo pasar la noche.

sheldon: pensaste bien, pasa. puedes ir a la habitación de leonard, no le molestara, puedes dormir con eso? (levaba su ropa habitual)

amy: supongo.

sheldon: te buscare algo mio

amy: gracias te esperare aquí. (me pondré una ropa de sheldon! ¿olerá a el?)

sheldon fue a su habitación a buscar una pijama en su cómoda- "Amy listo, puedes ir al baño a cambiarte"

amy: tengo algo que decirte sheldon-dijo nerviosa

sheldon: claro pero deseas un poco de te antes?

amy: claro - cada segundo se ponía mas nerviosa, todo estuvo en silencio hasta que sheldon llevo las tasas de te al sofá.

sheldon: toma amy (dijo mientras le daba el te) entonces que quieres decirme?

amy: yo...bueno es que sabes yo...me gusta nuestra amistad y la encuentro totalmente interesante...y tu también lo eres, puedo hablarte de cualquier tema y me entiendes, sabes? yo...no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto, de acuerdo?

sheldon: entiendo, continua.

amy: sheldon, me pareces una persona interesante, amigable y.. yo... siento algo por ti.

sheldon: necesito mas información para poder entender amy.

amy: tengo sentimientos por ti, románticos

sheldon: oh,estas enamorada de mi? (como pudo ella caer en algo tan bajo?)pensó sheldon enojado

amy: (esta enojado?) si,sheldon

sheldon: no se que decir sobre eso amy yo..pienso que estas cayendo en tus impulsos bajos, sin duda no eres la amy que conocí, estoy decepcionado amy farrah fowler, ve acuéstate, mi hora de dormir paso (dijo el frió e insensible sheldon de siempre).

amy: claro sheldon, que tengas buenas noches (y con eso se fue a la habitación de leonard)

_AMY _

_como pudo decir eso, solo tuve que hablar, lo mejor era que me quedara callada, esta decepcionado de mi? ¿que pensó cuando dijo eso? ¿que no me iba a herir? (pensó amy llorando y con esos pensamientos quedo dormida)._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

me desperté e inmediatamente me cambie a mi ropa y salí de la habitación, al salir me encontré a sheldon sentado en el sofá lo salude, le devolví su ropa y me fue, en verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con se como puede hablar así cuando acabas de decirle lo que sientes.

siguiente parte en la próxima actualización ❤❤


	3. Grandes confesiones

sheldon: no sé qué decir sobre eso amy yo ... pienso que estas cayendo en tus impulsos bajos, sin duda no eres la amy que conocí, estoy decepcionado amy farrah Fowler, ve acuéstate, mi hora de dormir paso (dicho el frío e insensible sheldon de siempre).

amy: claro sheldon, que tengas buenas noches (y con eso se fue a la habitación de Leonard).

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente:**

_**AMY**_

me desperté e inmediatamente me cambié a mi ropa y salí de la habitación, al salir me encontré un sheldon sentado en el sofá lo salude, le devolví su ropa y me fui, en verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con él. No sé cómo puedes hablar así cuando acabas de decirle lo que sientes.

_**SHELDON**_

fue extraño ¿por qué tuvo que salir así de la casa? apenas me saludo y me entrego la ropa en verdad no la entiendo; ¿Abre hecho algo mal? tendré que preguntarle a Leonard

Sheldon: Hola, Leonard tengo algo que hablar contigo

Leonard: Dime amigo, ¿qué pasa?

Sheldon: Bueno como sabes, Amy se quedó dormida, me dijo algo, esta mañana estaba extraña, enojada o triste no sé, no sé qué hice mal Leonard. (dijo Sheldon con desesperación en su voz)

Leonard: tranquilízate, amigo, dime exactamente que paso, ¿sí?

Sheldon: Bueno ... me dijo que tenía algo romántico por mí y yo ... le dije que esa no era la amy que conocí y que estaba decepcionante de ella, y le dije que se fuera de un acostará porque me hora de dormir ya había pasado, juro que oí sollozos desde tu habitación Leonard, la herí, ¿no? fui muy duro e insensible con ella?

Leonard: Claro que fuiste duro e insensible sheldon, ella te acaba de decir lo que rompió por ti y tu solo le responde que eso, debes ir a disculparte con ella.

Sheldon: ¿Qué le diré? no quise daño daño Leonard

Leonard: Le dirás tus sentimientos, solo debes de abrirte con ella, sheldon decir tus sentimientos no te hará menos inteligente, ni un hippie, sino que te hará mejor persona y te hará feliz, se nota que sientes algo por ella como te brillan los ojos cuando la miras, cuando te preocupas por ella y como te ríes cuando dices un chiste, acéptalo sheldon no pensare menos de ti por eso, vamos te llevare.

Sheldon: Claro, gracias

Luego estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de Amy, Leonard toco la puerta le deseo buena suerte y luego se fue unos segundos después de que amy se abre mal con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Sheldon se culpó internamente por eso eso

Amy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sheldon: Primero déjame entrar, ¿no? - claro pasa, respondió Amy-Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche sé que fui injusto y no debí tratarte así.

Amy: ¿Por qué te disculpas? fuiste muy sincero, ¿no?

Sheldon: Estaba irritado y fue mal gusto querer pagarlo contigo y quiero decirte que ... (fue interrumpido por Amy).

Amy: que no quieres volver a verme, te entiendo si no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo

Sheldon: No es eso es que ... bueno ... yo te ... t-te quiero Amy, simplemente tenía miedo de que si lo sabías pensaría que soy menos, pero Leonard hablo conmigo y yo tomé el valor de decírtelo . (dijo sheldon nervioso).

amy: Nunca pienses menos de ti Sheldon, eres perfecto para mí, debes entender eso, tener sentimientos por alguien no te hace menos para mí, Sheldon antes de conocerte en esa cafetería no pensaba en el amor creía que era mejor estar sola, pero fui cambiando eso porque me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es mas que un cariño de amistad.

Sheldon: Gracias Amy, como estamos haciendo cosas desconocidas para ambos ¿por qué no nos abrasamos ?. (dijo sheldon con timidez)

Amy: me gustaría, ven vamos al sofá

Amy tomo su mano y lo guío hasta el sofá se sorprendió cuando no se alejó de su toque, luego se sentó y Sheldon lentamente el rodeo con sus brazos, él no lo admitió pero fue agradable, mientras tanto Amy se sintió en el cielo; nunca pensaría ni en sus más profundos sueños que Sheldon le dijera que la quería y luego que se abrazaran aunque se encontró un poco mal por sheldon ya que sabía que para él no era fácil demostrar sus sentimientos y sabía muy bien que él odiaba el toque físico innecesario.

Amy: Sheldon, yo también te quiero (dijo interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio).

Sheldon: Lo sé (dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza).

* * *

Esto continuara pronto, se que duro mucho tiempo para subir capítulos pero con la escuela y los deberes de la casa no tengo mucho tiempo de actualización.

❤ los quiero ❤


	4. Suposiciones

Amy: Sheldon, yo también te quiero (dijo interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio).

Sheldon: Lo sé (dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza).

* * *

Han pasado 2 semanas y Sheldon y Amy no han mencionado nada sobre aquel día y Amy especificó su tiempo y espacio para que él no se sintiera presionado sabía cómo podría ser Sheldon si se le presionaba luego pensaría que tendría tener coito.

SHELDON

Siento que amy me ha estado ignorando el tema, y solo me saluda cuando tengo y no habla mucho conmigo cuando viene a cenar, se abra arrepentido de lo que me dijo? Me abra dicho que me quiere porque yo se lo dije? Pensándolo bien tiene sentido muchas personas lo que dicen por pena, Penny me podría ayudar.

Sheldon sale del apartamento y cruza el pasillo para hablar con centavo toca la puerta espera que le abra.

Penny: ¿Pasa algo entre tú y sheldon?

Amy: No puedes decir que te dije luego pensaran que es un hippie.

Penny: claro.

Amy: Estaba ebria y no podía conducir así, entonces fui al departamento de Sheldon en un momento tomé confianza y le dije que me sentía algo por él, dije que estaba decepcionado de mí.

Penny: oh.

Amy: eso no es todo, parecería mal y luego fue la noche siguiente a mi casa y dijo que me quiere.

Penny: Wow, Sheldon Cooper te dijo eso?

Amy: Si, es maravilloso no?

Penny: Claro que lo es cari ...

Penny es interrumpida por el peculiar toque de Sheldon en la puerta.

Amy: viene a hablar contigo así que no le digas que estoy aquí por favor.

Penny: Claro ... Bueno ve a mi habitación.

Amy: Gracias (susurro amy mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación).

Penny: Hola cariño que pasa? (dijo mientras abría la puerta).

Sheldon: Hola, necesito tu ayuda.

Penny: bueno entonces pasa.

Sheldon: Gracias (se sienta en el sofá).

Penny: dime entonces.

Sheldon: Lo que te diré debe quedar solo entre nosotros, hace 2 semanas Amy me dijo que está enamorada de mi le dije cosas que hicieron sentir mal y Leonard me hizo ver muy duro con ella entonces Leonard me llevo al departamento de Amy y le dije que quería ella dijo que también me quiere pero eh notado que se está alejando de mí.

Penny: ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Sheldon: ¿Qué pasa si se arrepintió? Si no quiere verme por lo que le dije? Penny de verdad la quiero.

Penny: Lo se.

Amy: Por qué pensaría que me arrepentí será mejor que hablar con él. (con eso abrió la puerta).

Sheldon: Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí? (dijo nervioso, se sintió avergonzado de que ella lo oyera).

Amy: Estaba hablando con Penny cuando llegaste y escuché hablar así que decidí salir, ¿Por qué piensas que estoy arrepintiendo?

Sheldon: Bueno, penny nos darías privacidad? - Claro me voy (dijo y con eso salió del departamento) - Bueno, lo que pasa es cuando me dijiste lo que sientes por mí establece borracha y yo te hablé mal, entonces, creí que cuando te dije te quiero tu me respondiste porque no querías herirme (dijo vacilante).

Amy: Sheldon, nunca te harás eso, además, eres importante para mí, eres mi amigo.- ¿Y si nunca puedo ser más que tu amigo? - te esperare, esperare hasta que estés listo, sé que odias los cambios y este es uno así que no te presionaré.

Sheldon: Gracias (susurro mientras la abrazaba y Amy hacia la misma).


End file.
